Heartbreak of War
by Roseblue14
Summary: A ship ride back to Coruscant after a tragic ending to the Clone Wars. Warning Character Death! AU.


**Hello! I am back with more Obi-Wan/Ahsoka friendship. I would like to thank SnipsSkywalker for being amazing and beta reading this. Anyways, i am going to warn you again that this has CHARACTER DEATH in it. Please, do not flame me about it as i did warn you. **

**Sadly i do not own Star Wars.**

**Enjoy! and Review. I love to see what you guys think.**

* * *

The only noise heard was the slow rumble of the ship's engines as they moved through hyperspace. The two Jedi sat overcome by sadness, as they had lost a dear friend in the cost of a final end to the dreadful war.

Ahsoka let out a soft sigh. The tears had stopped, but she was still shaking. The battle was still too fresh and she did not know what to make out of it as a whole. She only knew what she had lost.

Obi-Wan sat next to her in the pilot's seat. He was at a loss of words. It was a blur to him. One minute they were doing simple negotiations, and the next the war was over.

He remembered seeing Anakin fight the Sith lord and lose right before his eyes. _Blasted droids! If it wasn't for them being in my way Anakin could be here with us,_ he thought.

He shook his head. He couldn't think like that.

_Anakin is with the force, he is with Qui-Gon! _

But the thought of Qui-Gon, who he had lost in a somewhat similar fashion, didn't help matters. He looked over at the young Padawan next to him, knowing he should say something, just not sure what to say.

"Ahsoka," he then began. She looked up, but he paused before going on. "I know what you're going though."

"Of course you do, because you have lost your master to war," then she winced, realizing what she had just said, "I am sorry Master Kenobi, it slipped before I could catch myself," and to her surprise he let out a small chuckle.

"It's okay young one, I remember going at anyone who tried to comfort me after I lost my master," but the saddened look to his eyes only worsened. Obi-Wan then took a steadying breath. He had to keep his composition for Ahsoka's sake, he told himself.

"Does it ever get easier to lose someone?" she started, looking down at her hands, "And if it doesn't, how can you hide it so well?"

Sighing slightly, he answered, "Sadly it doesn't. As for hiding it, it comes with practice," at the word practice Ahsoka scrunched her nose. She did not like the idea of becoming good at losing people who were close to her, like her master…Anakin, she thought.

Unable to keep her emotions at bay any longer, a tear leaked from Ahsoka's eye. She quickly whipped it away before Obi-Wan saw, but fortunately for her he wasn't looking. A silence filled the air and her thoughts wandered to Obi-Wan and how he must feel, knowing he had watched both his Padawan and Master die before his eyes. Her eyes the opened wide from the idea that she has no master at the moment, "What will happen to me now?"

Obi-Wan jolted his head expecting to see a younger Anakin, who had asked him that same question at Qui-Gon's funeral, but of course it was only Ahsoka. "You will be assigned a new master until you are ready for the trials."

The thought of a new master made her uncomfortable unless it was someone she knew…"Will you be training me?" her curiousness was only raising. She knew Obi-Wan better than most other available masters, and it would be one of the best transitions being her master's… no _old_ master's master.

"Me?" his eyebrows went up. He hadn't really thought about taking Ahsoka as a Padawan until now. She is very talented and pleasant to be around. He already had an idea of where she was in her training so he knew what needed to be done."If… the council approves I don't see why not."

Ahsoka's heart leapt at the thought. Though it would take a lot of adjusting it is better than going to someone she barely knew.

Obi-Wan could not help but smile a little as he saw the young one get excited, "You should rest; force knows how long it has been since you have last slept."

"It has been as long for me as it has been for you," she accused, "and I don't know if I can just yet," turning away from him.

"Ahsoka, you need your sleep more than I do and it doesn't hurt to try."

Ahsoka saw she was going to lose this argument and got up, "All right master, but if you need me just wake me," She then groaned slightly at the thought of trying to sleep in the state she is in.

"I will be fine, and take as long as you will need," Obi-Wan called after her, as she walked out the door.

A moments silence went by before the tears came. They slowly rolled down his checks as he sat there. He thought about how much he would miss his brother, and how a master should never have to see their Padawan die before them. Then the tears only came faster. Mentally he tried to reassure Anakin that he would look after Ahsoka. Pulling on the force to calm down, he attempted to relax. He had Ahsoka to stay strong for now. _One day, things will get better_, he told himself.


End file.
